gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Guyana-class
The Guyana-class (aka Ground Battleship), is a command and assault carrier used by Earth Sphere Federation and A-Laws forces operating on Earth. Colonels Kati Mannequin and Sergei Smirnov were both assigned command of Guyana-class in the year AD 2312, Kati as a member of the A-Laws hunting the Gundams and Sergei as part of the regular military searching for Katharon. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Guyana-class is mislabeled as a ground battleship, as the carrier is capable of flight, however its limitations are unknown. The fact that it is never seen flying over the ocean its possible to speculate that there either needs to be a solid surface beneath it or that there is a limit to the duration of time it can be in the air that would make it unsafe to take it over such a large body of water. The Guyana-class is heavily armed and armored, well suited for front-line combat against heavy opposition. Its primary weapons are ten GN beam cannons. It has an unusually large number of cannons, easily possessing more than any other ship used by either the A-Laws or the Earth Sphere Federation. However moisture level in the air will halve the effectiveness of the beams. The secondary weapons are six groups of 16-tubed missile launchers for a total of 96. Like other vessels used by the A-Laws the Battleship acts as a carrier for their GNX mobile suits and is capable of carrying at least six units in a hanger located in the ship's stern. Because the Battleship makes use of GN beam cannons it is likely that at least one of its power sources are GN Tau Drives. When landed the Battleship's wings will fold up against the sides. The mobile suit containers are situated in the middle section of the ship, and the MSs are deployed through a hatch in the back of the ship. Armaments ;*10m Grade Laser Cannon :The primary weapon of the Battleship, ten of these are mounted across the hull. Four cannons are mounted on the upper sides of the "primary" dual hull with two mounted on the bottom; the remaining four cannons are mounted on the ends of the ship's 'wings' with two on the larger aft wings and two on the smaller wings flanking the bridge. The cannons are mounted on rotating turrets giving them a wide firing arc.Second Mechanics Sourcebook ;*GN Missile Launcher :Six 16-tubed missile launchers serve as the secondary weapons. At least four of the six groups are situated near the forward four cannons. Other launchers are laced throughout the exterior of the ship. They inject GN Particles into their targets, destroying it from the inside. History A Guyana-class commanded by Kati Mannequin brought reinforcements to a 'Federation Anti-Government Detention Facility' that was suspected to be Celestial Being's next target in a mission to rescue the captured Gundam Meister Allelujah Haptism. The whole mission was designed to be a trap for Celestial Being; however there was little time to prepare as Celestial Being arrived shortly after the battleship landed. Mannequin was surprised at the capabilities of the new Celestial Being Carrier and ordered the ship to open fire on it. However all shots missed before the Ptolemy 2 slammed into the water creating a tidal wave as a means of dramatically increasing the humidity so as to halve the strength of enemy beam weapons, at which point the Battleship switched over to GN missiles. Having underestimated the capabilities of Celestial Being's new machines the mission ended in abysmal failure for not only had the Gundam Meisters succeeded in rescuing their two targets but Katharon, acting on information from an agent within Celestial Being, managed to use the distraction to break in and free their captured comrades. Colonel Smirnov was also assigned command of one of the ships serving with the regular military. His mission was to search the Rub' Al-Khali Desert for a possible Katharon base. During the mission his Battleship came across Saji Crossroad who was driving across the desert in an attempt to get away from both Celestial Being and Katharon. Saji was taken for questioning however Sergei could tell that he was not a member of either group, yet based on Saji's records figured out that Saji had been in very recent contact with both groups. But Sergei had no intention of using that information, however one of his men eavesdropped on the conversation and reported to the A-Laws that the Katharon base was in the Rub' Al-Khali Desert. Later the Guyana-class under Sergei's command as well as another stationed outside the capitol city of the Kingdom of Suille and the crew's of both ships bore witness to the destruction wrought by the first use of Memento Mori first-hand. Picture Gallery File:Ground_Battleship's_Bridge.jpg|Bridge A-LawsCarrier.png|A-Laws Ground Battleship launching GN-X units and GN missiles. landbattleship.jpg Guyana-Class Firing.png Guyana-Class Firing0.png Notes References Guyana-class Technical Data and Design.jpg|Guyana-class - Technical Data/Design External links *Guyana-class on MAHQ